A Christmas Rose
by SummerAngel92
Summary: Yaoi. RyouBakura. A Christmas Rose for Ryou.


A Christmas Rose

Ryou Bakura shivered in cold. It was snowing and wherever Ryou goes. He would see snow everywhere! He likes it when it is snowing but the temperature had gone quite low that not even his clothes can give him enough warm.

"Achoo!" he sneezed and wraps his jacket around him closer. "Oh dear…." He sighed, miserably.

He was standing outside his house. Why?

Bakura's not home. He's at Malik house.

He had lost his keys.

It happens while Ryou was walking but someone knocked him over. Not only did the person not apologized, Ryou's house keys dropped into a drain.

Misery is bored and Ryou's the victim.

Certainly not the way Ryou had imagined, especially before the day of Christmas.

Looking around hoping to catch a glimpse of his friends.

But then again, his friends were too busy with their own Christmas.

Busy spending times with their families.

Ryou heart aches a little. His father was still out on his trips, leaving Ryou in another sad lonely Christmas. Bakura was at Malik's place so Ryou even doubted that he would even bother.

Closing his eyes in sadness. He realized how miserable his life was.

'Staying around won't be a good idea since its too cold…..' he thought.

Ryou decided a nice walk would be a good idea to warm him up.

* * *

At Marik's house, Bakura sat on one corner. Eyes looking at his friend, Marik who was setting up the Christmas tree.

"What in Ra name did you actually called me here for?" growled Bakura since he was sitting on the same corner for 30mins…

"Maybe help me set up this tree?" replied Marik who grabbed another ornament from the box he was holding and hang it on the branch.

"Is that what you called me here for?" muttered the annoyed Bakura.

"Maybe." Marik replied. "Give me the ladder, will you?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. He carried the ladder which was leaning against the wall and put it near the tree.

Marik climbed on it and grab another box of ornaments. The tree was 5ft high so it was quite tall.

Bakura leaned against the wall, watching Marik decorate the tree.

"So what are you going to get Ryou a Christmas present?" Marik asked.

Bakura didn't answer that but looked down quietly.

"Nothing…." He muttered, quietly.

A loud thud was heard from the living room.

Marik who had fallen from the ladder and was now on his rear while the box of ornaments were scattered on the floor, looked at the white-haired boy in shock.

"What!?" he yelled.

Bakura tilted his head back slightly and closed his eyes.

"Why?" after a long moment of silence.

Marik was not angry but furious! How could he say that!?

"Because it's CHRISTMAS!" Marik snapped.

Marik got up, brushing the dust off his body.

"I don't want to celebrate it anyways. Ryou's probably at the Pharaoh's light house."

"Well you can at least give him a present!" Marik said still upset at Bakura's reply.

"What present? I don't even know what he likes!" muttered Bakura, opening his eyes.

"Yeah but-" Marik's words were cut short as Bakura glare at him.

"Listen, I don't care and I won't give him anything!" snapped Bakura.

Marik stared at him quietly before nodding slightly.

"Fine, so be it."

Bakura sighed and watch as Marik continue finishing the tree.

* * *

Ryou continue walking and had walked to the park. There were only a few people since it was getting late. He continued walking until he had reached to the center.

He looked around and notices how quiet it was. No matter how long he walked, his hands were numb and so were his legs. He felt tired and cold.

He found a bench and wiped off some of the snow. It made his fingers hurt a little. He sat down and felt himself getting sleepier. He decided to take a short nap and lay on his side. It wasn't long for him to fall asleep…….

* * *

Bakura began to get a worried. Ryou hadn't called him since he left and it was bothering him.

"Where the hell is he? Why won't he picked up the phone!?" he muttered.

Malik poked his head from the living room.

"Bakura, what's wrong?"

The Tomb-robber didn't replied but then he shut the phone suddenly and began to walk down the hallway.

"Bakura?" asked Malik, confused by his friend's behavior.

"I can't stay for the party. Tell Marik I'm going home…"came the short reply.

Bakura grabbed his jacket and went out, leaving Malik confused and speechless.

Bakura jogged down the street quickly. Something was wrong….very wrong but what?

"Hey!" yelled out a voice behind.

Bakura stopped and turned around to see who it was. It was only Yugi and Yami.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Ryou, celebrating Christmas?" Asked Yugi.

"No. Have you seen Ryou?" demanded Bakura.

"No since this afternoon. Shouldn't he be at him?" Yugi asked, concerned.

Bakura then realized that something must have happen to Ryou. Without wasting time, he quickly ran, looking for his hikari.

"Yami, don't you think we should help?" asked Yugi.

"No Aibou, Bakura will find him. Don't worry…" Yami smiled and bend down to peck his lips. "Come on."

Yugi blushed but nodded and followed behind.

* * *

Bakura stopped to catch his breath. He looks around and saw no one. It was getting late and stills no sign of him.

'Where could that stupid hikari be?!' he thought angrily.

Suddenly a voice startled him. "If you want to look for someone, the place would be at the park."

Bakura turned around and saw a man. This man probably a beggar because of the patches of his clothes.

"How would you know?" Bakura scowled.

The man smiled and Bakura thought that he saw his eyes twinkle.

"I thought I saw a white-haired boy wearing the same necklace likes yours walking. Poor child…"

Bakura frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't want to be rude or anything but I could tell he's quite sad and disappointed. Perhaps his parents won't be home for Christmas or that someone else doesn't care for him…"

Bakura was silent. He noticed that the beggar was shivering slightly. Bakura felt sympathy towards him. He unwound his scarf and handed it to him.

"Hmm? Oh you're giving me this? Thank you very much!" chuckled the man.

Bakura didn't say anything else but quickly went to the park to find Ryou.

Bakura arrived at the park and went to the center. He stopped when he saw….

Ryou sleeping on the bench. Bakura could tell he was freezing cold.

Quietly walking near him, Ryou was sleeping so peacefully even though how cold it was. He slipped one arm under his legs and the other his back.

Bakura gently lift him up and carried him home.

While at the doorsteps, he caught sight a white flower.

A white flower which hasn't not bloomed lay on the steps.

"What in Ra name….a flower?" said Bakura. He bends down a little and used his hands behind Ryou's back to pick it up.

He thought about to throw it away but stopped when he realized that he could give this to Ryou….

'But he probably throws it away too. Besides its winter and this flower can't possibly bloom. But who put on there anyway?' He thought.

Then he remembered the scarf. The scarf he gave it to that beggar."

'Well at least I got something for Ryou….'

He opens the door and closed it behind him. Walking to the living room, he gently placed him on the couch.

He removed his jacket and boots. He also removed Ryou's too.

He put them near the door and went to the living room to see his sleeping hikari.

He smile and reached his hands out to stroke Ryou's soft, white locks.

Ryou is so beautiful…

Suddenly Ryou stirred a little causing Bakura to withdraw his hand.

Ryou moaned softly and Bakura saw Ryou eyes fluttered open, revealing soft chocolate eyes.

"Bakura?" whispered Ryou.

Ryou slowly sat up.

"Where am I?" Ryou asked and looked around. "I'm home…."

Bakura saw Ryou looked indeed sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I had a dream….I had a dream that Dad was here… and Mom too. So was my sister…" he whispered sadly.

Bakura saw a tear from his eyes.

He then remembered the flower.

He picked the flower up from the table.

Ryou looked down so that his Yami would not see him cry and called him weak.

But he felt Bakura cupped his chin and lift his head up so that he can see what he was holding.

A flower…

A flower bud….

"I'm sorry that I can't get you better present." Whispered Bakura.

Ryou was looking at flower. He smiled a little.

"Thank you…" he whispered.

"I love you, Ryou." Bakura said, softly.

Ryou looked surprise but then smiled at him.

"I love you too."

Suddenly Ryou looked out at the window.

The moonlight poured in, creating beautiful scenery.

Bakura looked out as well.

When Ryou looked at the flower, he gasps.

Bakura heard his gasped and looked at where Ryou was looking and was also very surprise.

The flower bud …..

Bloomed right before their eyes.

The two watch as the flower bloomed beautifully into a

"Rose…." Whispered Ryou.

A beautiful white rose.

"Bakura, thank you for the gift…I love it very much…" Ryou said.

"Your welcome, hikari."

Bakura leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ryou's. He heard Ryou gasped softly before he yielded into the kiss. Ryou parted his mouth a little, allowing Bakura to caress his tongue.

Cinnamon. That is what his Hikari tasted liked.

Beautiful. Wonderful and Perfect.

Just like the rose….

They parted gasping for air.

Bakura embraced Ryou lovingly and Ryou embraced back.

They sat there. The cloak strikes twelve. The white rose on the table.

"Merry Christmas, Ryou."

Ryou snuggle closer.

"Merry Christmas, Bakura." He replied softly

* * *

SummerAngel92: So how was it? I don't know if Christmas Rose exist but I thought It would be very nice! Anyways! Pls R&R!!

Merry Christmas Everyone!!


End file.
